The condition of tires is corresponding to the safety when a vehicle is driven. For example, flat tires may occur when driving with low tire pressure, and then result in car accidents. In addition, conditions of tire wear and tire run-out are also important information. Therefore, a tire monitoring system is often implemented to secure the conditions of tires.
However, tire wear between the front tires and the rear tires is significant different after a period of time of driving, so the front tires are often changed places with the rear tires over and over. As a result, the tire monitoring system are easily gotten confused of the positions of tires. Therefore, a tire positioning method and system is required to keep the safety of driving.